Pet Day
by Invader ZaiFae
Summary: This story makes absolutely no sense, except to me. There is a little bit of.. um..s*x in it, but it isn't described at all. I swear. Really. Anyway, just R&R, k? oh, and tell me if you understand any of it.


This idea is what happens when you combine a cat, a hyperactive teenager, a pint of Ben&Jerry's Nutty Waffle Cone ice cream, and a quart of Rita's Mango Italian Ice. Enjoy.  
  
"OK, class, the skool board has decreed that to break the monotony of the skool day, there will be a pet day," Miss Bitters informed her students. "You will all have to bring in your pets to present to your class. Everyone must bring in all of their pets, got it?"  
A student raises her hand.   
"What?" Miss Bitters snaps.  
"What... if... we ... don't...have...a...pet?" the girl stutters.  
"Borrow one!" miss bitters says like it is the most obvious thing in the world. The new girl, Janella, raises her hand, and before Miss Bitters can allow her to speak, blurts, "Do we have to bring in all of our pets?"  
"YES," Miss Bitters snaps (again). Janella smiles evilly. "Whatever you say," she mumbles.  
  
The next day, all of the kids come in with one or two pets in a little cage. Dogs, cats, hamsters, and fish dot the room. The two weirdest pets by far are Dib's and Zim's. Zim had a green dog that looked handmade (we all know who that is). Dib had what looked like a little bronze dragon, perched on his shoulder, its tail wrapped around his neck. Janella wasn't in class yet.  
Suddenly, the students near the windows all cry out. Dib looks and sees a giant gold dragon. It looks like his pet, only a hundred times bigger. Something is gripped in the dragon's claws. The dragon disappears, then reappears directly over the skool. Just like my pet, Dib thinks. The kids can see now that straddled across the dragon's neck is Janella. The dragon drops a large horse trailer in the skool parking lot. Then she lands alongside the skool building. The dragon's six-foot long head with the glittering multi-faceted eyes peers through the window. Janella hops off the dragon, walks to the window, and gestures for the class to come out. "My pets can't fit in the building," she cries.  
All the children run outside, after Miss Bitters gives them the okay. Janella opens the door to the horse trailer, and removes a mouse cage, a snake cage, and a hawk. Then she leads out a unicorn, a (trained) Utahraptor, and a pony with a unicorn foal. An animal like Dib's appears in the air, only it is golden. It spots Dib's pet and chirps at it. Then she takes off in the air. Dib's pet follows.  
"No, Zephyr, don't," Janella cries.  
"What's going on?" demands Dib.  
"She's in heat," Janella answers. "It's her mating flight. Your bronze is probably going to catch her. Then she'll lay eggs."  
"Wait, wait, you mean Draco is going to mate with your little dragon?" Dib asked incredulously.  
"Fire-lizard. And yes, he is," Janella said. The rest of the class was staring at the array of animals before them, amazed. Suddenly, Draco catches Zephyr and they fall, entwined, to the earth. Dib and Janella are caught in the fire-lizards' mating passion. Janella pulls Dib into the horse trailer and shuts the door. There they fall into a shameless bout of making out.   
The end of school bell rings an hour later. Janella, surprised, pulls herself from Dib's grasp. She quickly herds all the animals back on to the trailer. She mounts her dragon, and pulls Dib on in front of her. "You better come with me," she whispers. The dragon grasps the horse trailer in its talons, and takes off. Suddenly, it blinks between. Dib starts as the utter cold of between takes his breath away. There is no air to breathe, nothing to see, feel, or hear. But, as instantly as they had been plunged between, the reemerge over Janella's house. They set down and Janella puts the animals back in their proper places, then she and Dib have a long talk about the day's events. They decide that the right thing to do would be to start dating. So they do. The End.  
  
Okay, that didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. In fact, it downright sucks. Oh well I am hyper, so I really don't care. YAY!!!!!  



End file.
